Past Lives
by sakuraialice135
Summary: . "Kyoya… please take me now. I don't want to be alone anymore. Take me where all of you are. I don't care where just please." "When I wake up, I'll be with all of you, right? I don't care how long it takes for us to meet again so please… please."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

_**PLEASE READ: **_This is a story that I wrote about 1-2 years ago so this might be a little bit childish and unbelievable. Its character might also be too OOC so please bare with it a little. I wrote this when I was still addicted to Full Moon wo Sagashite so to those familiar to that anime, they might find the story's plot familiar. It's a really good anime. Anyway, for those reading the other story I'm writing, the "Veil of Deception', sadly I'll be unable to update for a long time since I can't think of anything to write especially their regrets and I re-read what I wrote about some of the guardian's regret and it made me laugh because it's VERY OOC and I want to make it at least a little character-like. The time, I'll be updating again is when I finish writing all the chapters of the story so I don't need to update anymore. Please review.

The night was very dark and it was very cold since its winter and it didn't help that the snow is covering everything while still continuing to fall. A girl, barely 18, stood all alone in the middle of the street, her clothes completely drenched with blood. She just walked without minding where she's going. Her bangs covered her chocolate brown eyes. Despite feeling pain inside her heart, she didn't shed a tear as she remembered why she did 'that'

- FLASHBACK (**2 years ago from present time**) -

Tsuna ran happily towards her cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya. She still couldn't believe that Hibari is her lover now even though it's been very long since Hibari asked her to be his girlfriend. After all, he's the cloud who can never be bound by anything. She looked at Hibari who is sleeping under a tree. They're in Italy right now and there's no sakura tree in there. Hibari was really pissed off when he was dragged to Italy by Reborn because he won't be able to make sure that the rules is maintained in Namimori and also, he'll have to leave his- no their sakura tree. During their stay, Tsuna grew strong that she can beat all her guardians even if they attacked together. She can already beat Reborn and the Varia. She was pretty proud of her accomplishment but despite that, she's still clumsy and doesn't fight seriously, something she does sometimes even when fighting Reborn or the others. A few knew of that fact since before any enemy even get the chance to get close to her, her OVERLY protective guardians, especially Hibari, beat them down. Even though it's a bit troublesome, she's happy with that. Tsuna bent down and touched Hibari's cheeks and smiled. She was about to stand up when Hibari pulled her down in a sitting position and rested his head on her lap. "It's our fault that I can't go back to Japan so that responsibility for it or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said with his eyes still closed.

"Hai, hai (Okay, okay.)" Tsuna told him and let him sleep on her lap. After a few minutes, Tsuna got bored and started playing with Hibari's hair. She looked at Hibari's face white smiling gently. She was the only one that Hibari shows his vulnerable state to. She like the way things goes right now and she'll give anything to let it remain that way but hen, things never happen like you want it to happen.

- (**1 year ago from present time**) -

Tsuna was doing her paper work as usual but she can't concentrate especially since her hyper intuition started going haywire. Her storm, mist and cloud guardian is the only guardians present because the other guardians are on a mission. "Jyuudaime." Gokudera called trying to get her attention. It seems like her mind wandered a bit that she didn't even noticed Gokudera enter the room.

"Hayato, is something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Is something wrong Jyuudaime? You've been acting weird ever since this morning." Gokudera asked worriedly.

"No. It's just because of my hyper intuition. Could you call Kyoya and Mukuro for me? I think something is about to happen." Tsuna told him. After gathering Hibari and Mukuro, Tsuna was about to say something when a servant came rushing in, panting and was looking very pale. "What's wrong?" Tsuna asked the servant.

"I… It's Yamamoto-sama and the other guardians. They were attacked by an unknown family." The servant answered close to tears since all of them are close to the servants.

"Are they alright?" Tsuna asked the servant again who was willing herself not to cry but when she saw the girl finally broke down, she immediately know the answer without even hearing her speak.

"They were killed." She told them. Tsuna started crying too. Even Hibari and Mukuro looks affected. Gokudera was trying his best to stop himself from breaking anything because even though Gokudera won't admit it even if he's tortured, he became close to the other guardians. Tsuna wanted to think that everything was just a joke and they'll appear in front of her and tell her it's just a joke but she knew that it won't happen no matter how hard she try to convince herself that it is.

~~~~~ That night~~~~~

Tsuna sat on the sofa in her office. She was still crying and was still unable to believe what happened. Hibari suddenly entered and Tsuna hastily try to wipe her tears but her tears won't stop falling. "Herbivore…" Hibari muttered and went closer to Tsuna who was still trying to wipe her tears. Hibari did an unexpected thing and hugged Tsuna which shocked Tsuna but she quickly went out of her shock and buried her face on Hibari's chest and cried. She already knows what Hibari was trying to do. He was comforting her. There's no need for any word to be said for her to understand that. Tsuna returned the hug. After a few minutes,

"Nee, Kyoya. Will you promise me that you'll never leave me no matter what?" Tsuna asked, her head still buried to Hibari's chest.

"I promise…Tsuna." Hibari said. Tsuna smiled and felt herself getting sleepy because of stress.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

"Kyo…ya…Doushite? (Kyoya, why?)" Tsuna asked while willing herself no to cry. She was very cold and she was starting to feel numb but she didn't mind any of that and continued walking. Her thoughts wandered back on what happened.

- FLASHBACK -

Tsuna felt her lungs burning and her legs wanting to give up due to running a very long distance but Tsuna didn't mind any of that. She just want to get to the meeting with the other family as fast as she can because her hyper intuition is going haywire again. 'I… I don't to lose anyone anymore!' she thought. When she arrived, everything was a mess. There were dead people everywhere and dents on the walls but it was too quiet, too quiet for her liking. She frantically looked around hoping to find her three remaining guardians. "Hayato! Mukuro! Kyoya!" Tsuna shouted hoping to get a reply but there was only silence. Her vision started to become blurry and her tears threatened to fall. She hopelessly runs, trying to find them. After a few more minutes of searching, she found them laying on their blood that made a puddle below them and judging from their wounds, they struggled until they all died and their opponent s were very strong. If they're not strong, how else could they beat Mukuro, Hibari and Gokudera and not to mention Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei and Lambo? She ran towards Hibari when she felt Hibari twitch. "Kyoya!" she said holding Hibari's hand. She felt him grip her hands. "Kyoya, I'll call for help so don't you dare die." She said. Hibari raised his hands and wiped her tears as if telling her not to cry and be strong. Hibari's hands suddenly stopped and fell down to the ground causing Tsuna to cry more. "Kyoya, don't die! You promised! You promised you won't leave me!" Tsuna shouted at Hibari but she knew that Hibari can't hear her since he's already dead. Beside Hibari, she saw a family's crest. It was Deat Dio Family's crest and instantly knew that they were the one that killed Hibari and her other guardians. After that, more attacks happened and every time they'll have an encounter with the other family, there's always someone being killed. There was no one who was able to stop them. They killed everyone. The Varia, CEDEF, and even the Arcobaleno and when Reborn was killed, that was her final straw. Her hate and rage over-powered her. They discovered that the headquarter of Deat Dio Family was in Japan and she was currently in Japan too since when Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei and Lambo died, Reborn allowed them to go back to Japan to give them some space. Tsuna knew that she's acting reckless but she didn't care. They took away everyone she cared for. She went to Deat Dio Family's headquarter and attacked them. They were strong, she's willing to accept that but they didn't stand a chance against her especially since they underestimated her. After she completely destroyed the enemy's headquarter, she started walking even though she doesn't even know where and just let her feet take her anywhere.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

Tsuna finally stopped walking and found herself in front of a sakura tree, their sakura tree and her guardians' resting place. She begged Reborn to bury them beside the sakura tree that held all their happy memories together. She took out from her pocket her pendant which looks exactly like Natsu and clutched it tightly and slowly walked towards the sakura tree. That pendant was the one they gave her on her sixteenth birthday. She has always treasured it especially when they died. It was the only thing that reminds her of her friends. When she was close to the sakura tree and in front of Hibari's grave, her legs gave in since she'd been walking for a whole day now. She tried to get up but failed. Tears that she thought to be already dry from all her crying the past days started falling. She clutched her pendant more tightly. "Kyoya… please take me now. I don't want to be alone anymore. Take me where all of you are. I don't care where just please. Please. I did my best to be strong like you told me but I just can't anymore. Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, Gokudera, Mukuro, Hibari, I'm really sorry. Sorry." She said in between pants white still crying. Her voice was almost whisper and was hoarse from crying. "I… When I wake up, I'll be with all of you, right? I don't care how long it takes for us to meet again so please… please." she pleaded as she clutched her pendant closer to her chest and felt herself getting sleepier and sleepier. She can't feel anything because her whole body was already numb from coldness and not only is her body, her heart already numb from pain too. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she lose consciousness. The snow silently continue to fall as it gently covered the brunette laying beside the sakura tree completely

- MANY YEARS LATER -

"na… Tsuna!" Tsuna was interrupted from her thoughts and saw a hand being waved in front of her. She blinked. "Ah, sorry. It seems like I daydreamed a little bit." She said

"Ha ha, it's okay, Tsuna" Yamamoto said.]

"It's extremely normal, Sawada." Ryohei yelled. Tsuna smiled.

"Do you believe in past lives?" Tsuna asked her friends.

"I Jyuudaime believes then it is true." Gokudera said while Yamamoto just laughed and told them yes and Chrome nodded shyly. Tsuna looked down when she felt someone tug her clothes.

"Lambo-san wants candy." Lambo exclaimed.

"Stop bothering Jyuudaime, aho-ushi (stupid cow)" Gokudera yelled and chased Lambo. Mukuro suddenly appeared behind her and Hibari who was lying down beside them stood up and tried to 'bite to death' Mukuro. Tsuna, together with Yamamoto and Chrome, watched as Ryohei shout and Gokudera chase Lambo as Hibari and Mukuro fight. Tsuna clutched her pendant, which have the shape of a lion cub, around her neck and smiled.

"Tsuna, I noticed that you always have that necklace. Did someone give it to you?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Something like that. It's always been with me ever since I can remember. This is my treasure" Tsuna answered. "Yes… my treasure" she whispered to herself and smiled looking at the sky as they continued their picnic under a certain sakura tree.


End file.
